the Children of Prophecy
by Midnight Moon2598
Summary: Its the year 3031 and music has been baned from the universe, yep every planet in the milky way has people living there but all of the planets have baned music.But now there has been 14 childeren born with powers..
1. intro

Hello everyone this is mine and jo's new story yay this is the intro to the characters hope you like it lol don't forget to Read & Review

* * *

**Intro**

**Blossom love**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 25  
hair colour: red/orange with neon pink highlights  
eye colour: bubblegum pink with a tint of red  
height: 5'2  
power: love and music  
puff colour: pink  
puff name: hyper blossom  
b-mark: a love heart with wings, a mic in the middle of it and musical notes swirling around it

**Bubbles mist**  
age: 15  
birthday: april 1  
hair colour: blond with light blue highlights  
eye colour: neon blue with a tint of light blue  
height: 5'1  
power: water and music  
puff colour: light blue  
puff name: rolling bubbles  
b-mark: a bubble with a mic in the middle and a musical note bow on it

**Buttercup green**  
age: 15  
birthday: february 14  
hair colour: black with neon green highlights  
eye colour: lime green with a tint of forest green  
height: 5'6  
power: earth and music  
puff colour: green  
puff name: powered buttercup  
b-mark: a hammer going diagonal left, a mic going diagonal right and a musical note skull in the middle of the hammer and mic

**Rhythm flame**  
age: 15  
birthday: July 10  
hair colour: neon orange  
eye colour: burnt orange with a tint of gold  
height: 5'4  
power: fire and music  
puff colour: orange  
puff name: blazing flame  
b-mark: a flame with a mic in the middle and musical note sparks.

**Skyler winters**  
age: 15  
birthday: january 30  
hair colour: brown with light purple highlights  
eye colour: neon purple with a tint of dark purple  
height: 5'0  
power: air and music  
puff colour: purple  
puff name: bitter winters  
b-mark: a snowflake with a mic in the middle and musical note snowflakes around it

**Luna flower**  
age: 15  
birthday: october 31  
hair colour: white with midnight blue highlights  
eye colour: midnight blue with a tint of silver  
height: 5'7  
power: moon and music  
puff colour: midnight blue  
puff name: midnight moon  
b-mark: a flower with a moon in the middle and a mic going across the moon and musical notes swirling around it

**Summer sun**  
age: 15  
birthday: august 1  
hair colour: neon yellow  
eye colour: light yellow with a tint of dark yellow  
height: 5'5  
power: sun and music  
puff colour: yellow  
puff name: shining sun  
b-mark: a sun with a mic in the middle and musical note flares coming off the sun

**Brick Jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: red/orange with dark red highlights  
eye colour: blood-red  
height: 6'2  
power: mind control and music  
ruff colour: red

**Boomer Jojo **  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: blond with light blue highlights  
eye colour: neon blue  
height: 6'1  
power: lightening and music  
ruff colour: blue

**Butch Jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: black with neon green highlights  
eye colour: forest green  
height: 6'6  
power: earth and music  
ruff colour: green

**Bramble Jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: orange  
eye colour: dark orange  
height: 6'4  
power: fire and music  
ruff colour: orange

**Blade Jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: brown with purple highlights  
eye colour: dark purple  
height: 6'0  
power: air and music  
ruff colour: purple

**Shade Jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: white with midnight blue highlights  
eye colour: electric blue  
height: 6'7  
power: moon and music  
ruff colour: midnight blue

**Blaze jojo**  
age: 15  
birthday: september 1  
hair colour: golden yellow  
eye colour: dark yellow  
height: 6'5  
power: sun and music  
ruff colour: yellow


	2. Chapter 1

sup people sooooooooooo sorry its has took me so long to put the first chapter up but here it is.

read and review you can tell me if you don't like it or if you have any ideas to help me because im a bit of an airhead well anyways enjoy

* * *

**Luna's p.o.v**  
Hello my name is Luna Flower, i have six best friends their names are Blossom Love, Bubbles Mist, Buttercup Green, Rhythm Flame, Skyler Winters and Summer Sun.

This is our story of how we brought music to the people of the univese...

"Hey! come back here! thats my pen! if you brake it i will brake your fucking face!" i said. Buttercup took my favorite pen so she could use it for her revision. As i chased Buttercup, Blossom stepped out of the kitchen and stopped me "Luna, can i have a word with you please?"  
I nodded and walked with her to the dinning room, we both sat down and i waited for her to start talking "what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Blossom?" she sighed "well... the thing is, i just heard that we have to go and meet some people, The Professor said that we have no choice in the matter either" she said while calmly smiling, i was about to kick off on one when i heared a snapping sound come from the living room.

"Buttercup did you just break my favorite pen" i yelled into the living room "Maybe" she said slowly, i stommed to where she is and screamed "BUTTERCUP YOU MOTHER FLIPPER... GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" I started chasing her again.  
"look if you two don't stop this i will make you both wear a dress-"blossom started but didn't finish 'cause someone was knocking at the door, Ken ran to the door then came back with the professor, the professor's best friend martin and 7 boys. "you were mean't to meet us at the cafe down the road but no one showed up" after the professor got that out all the girls just pionted at Buttercup and i.  
"what this one i didn't start BC did" so me being me i ran for my life but then we ended coming back me saying "why do those boys look just like us professor...we have to intoduces our selves don't we"

"yes you do" the boys said together


End file.
